Alien 01: Hinata Hyuga
by Sadistic One
Summary: After a shooting star nearly crushed him to death, Naruto soon discovered it was a spaceship harboring an alien by the name of Hinata. Fleeing her planet due to her father's strict rules, she crashed into Earth. Now walking amongst the earthlings, she learns about their strange culture, trying to fit in as your everyday human. OOC Naruto characters


Alien 01: Hinata Hyuga

After a shooting star nearly crushed him to death, Naruto soon discovered it was a spaceship haboring an alien by the name of Hinata. Fleeing her planet due to her father's strict rules, she crashed into Earth. Now walking amongst the earthlings, she learns about their strange culture, trying to fit in as your everyday human.

Comedy, Romance, Sci-Fi

NarutoxHinata

When you see **bold writing** , the writer is adding herself into the story.

Chapter One: Shooting Star

Another day in Konoha or so it would seem for our seventeen year old boy, Uzumaki Naruto. Currently walking down the streets at night, his hand in his pocket, he looked towards the staryy sky, sighing. He was in deep depression. Why you may ask? His favor ramen shop had just went out of business and he was starving.

Naruto, blonde hair boy, held his head as he screamed mentally. "Kami! Why!" he screamed towards the heavens. "It could have been anything but the ramen shop." he cried. "It could've been teme house." he whimpered kicking a few pebbles on the ground. Staring up at the sky he saw a shooting star. His eyes sparkled in excitement. "A shooting star! I wish the ramen shop would be open again." he said clasping his hands together, his eyes closed.

He opened it, and stared blankly at the shooting star that was shooting towards him. "Huh... wait a minute." he said. "It's coming straight towards me!" he screamed. He jumped out of the way as the shooting star or so it seemed landed where he once was standing.

Naruto held his heart. It felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest any minute. He stared in disbelief. He gathered all his courage as he walked up towards the so called shooting star. There was a big hole in the ground as dust smoked its way up. Naruto waited for it to clear up before going any closer to it. He examined the shooting star.

"Wait a minute, this isn't a shooting star." he shouted.

 **(I would think so Naruto.)**

"Who said that?"

 **(Wait, you can hear me?)**

"Um... yes?"

 **(Back to the story.)**

Naruto shook his head, thinking that was strange. Forgetting what happened just a few seconds ago, he turned to face the object. "It looks like a spaceship from those movies." he said.

He jumped in the hole and walked up to the big circular object sitting there. He waited for a few minutes, before it startled him. It was opening. His eyes shined with amusement. Being the curious person he was, he walked up to the "spaceship", his eyes never blinking. Smoke came out of the object and there it was. His face was red. Inside the spaceship was the most loveliest creature he had ever seen.

"Alien babe." was all he said.

She laid there in the ship, only dressed in white rag that covered her chest and her lower part. Naruto couldn't help but stare. Pale skin, long midnight hair the stuck to her cheeks, her lips looked soft, her whole facial features was soft. She'd looked like an alien. Naruto walked over to see if she would move, but not a budge.

"I better get you out of here before someone sees you." he said helping the girl from the flying object.

"Sasuke." Naruto said over the phone.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke, his best friend, well basically a one sided friendship, said.

"I can't tell you over the phone, they might be listening." Naruto said.

"Uh, what?"

"Just come over." he said.

"I'm not." Sasuke snorted. "As if I would enter your filthy house."

Naruto twitched. "Baka!" he shouted over the phone hanging it up.

He looked towards the couch, where the girl was laying down. He had covered her with a blanket. He didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, once again on the phone.

"What is it now?" he said quite irritated.

"I kind of... fucked your cat?" Naruto said before hanging up on Sasuke.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Naruto cried.

"How did you get my number?" she screamed.

"I just wanted to let you know, Sasuke is coming over so you should come!"

"Sasuke's coming over. I'll be right there!" she said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Um.. hello?" He heard car tire screeched. He hung up the phone.

"Good. They should be here soon." he said.

He walked over the couch to see how she was doing, that is, until he noticed she was missing. "Uh... where did she go?" he screamed, yanking on his hair.

He ran up and down in the house, looking in the rooms, closets, but no sign of her. Naruto rested his hand on his hips.

"If I was an alien where would I be?" He thought about it. He turned around and there she was standing in front of him. Naruto stared at the alien who was staring back at him. He'd never seen eyes such as those before. Pale,with a hint of lavender in them.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

She tilted her head to the side. Not saying a word, instead she clutched onto his waist, hugging him.

"Um... wait what?" he said in confusion. He tried to get the girl off of him, but no use. She was like a crab, once they got a hold of your finger, there was no letting go.

The doorbell soon rang. "Coming." Naruto shouted. "Can you let go of me?" he told the alien girl. Blinking her eyes, she tightened her grip. Naruto sighed in defeat, he made his way, slowly, towards the door, opening it.

"Sasuke, so gl-

"What did you do to Mr. Yums Yums?" He screamed, holding the big white cat in his hand.

"Meow."

Sasuke made his way in the house. "Is this is why Mr. Yums Yums has been acting strange?" Sasuke ranted on.

Naruto stared at the boy awkwardly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted making her way in the house.

Sasuke hissed at her, along with the cat. "Awe Sasuke don't be like that."

Naruto cleared his throat. "We have a problem."

"Problem?" Sasuke and Sakura said.

Naruto pointed down at the alien girl who had yet to let go of him.

"Naruto? You can get a girl. I thought you.. were you... know..." Sasuke said.

"Um what?"

"Asexual." he whispered.

Naruto cried. "Why would you think that? Why not homosexual!"

"I figured men wouldn't want you neither." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto twitched.

"So who is she? And why isn't she barely wearing clothes! NARUTO YOU PERV!" Sakura screamed, pointing her finger at him.

"No... no! I found her." Naruto said defending himself. "Guys, I think she's an alien."

~Review~


End file.
